narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kusanagi Clan
, |Kekkei Genkai=Genshingan, |media=Anime, Manga |affiliation=Land of Demons, Ten'nin }} The is an ancient clan who is also a prominent clan of the Land of Demons. The clan who was also known as "The Sun Clan" or "Clan of the Sun" was said to be the bitter rival of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. In the past, the clan was almost extinct after having war with the Ōtsutsuki Clan led by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. However, the clan somehow survived the extinction after its leader, Saishū Kusanagi confined his fellow members in an underground dungeon in the land of Demons. The dungeon was said to be sealed by their most strongest barrier technique for almost 300 hundred years. The clan's current leader, Jin Kusanagi is said to be the shadow leader of the Land of Demons. The techniques and the hand seals of the Kusanagi and the rest of the Land of Demons' shinobi are vastly differ from the shinobi of the Ōtsutsuki's lineage for having different continents. For that reason, the Kusanagi and the Land of Demons' shinobi seemed to label themselves as the "Shinobi of the East". Background More than a thousand years back, before the Ōtsutsuki landed on Earth, it was told that the Kusanagi were already there who came from an unknown small planet that had been destroyed by a mega meteorite. Upon arriving Earth, the clan had combined their knowledge with the sage techniques developed by the earthlings to create their own combat technique. Hundreds of years past, the Kusanagi had already been claimed as one of the strongest superpowers on Earth. However, their reign somehow interrupted upon the arrival of a group of an unknown race of an unknown planet known as the Ōtsutsuki. The Ōtsutsuki who already had the power of the Byakugan had vow to bring peace to the people of Earth. After decades of unending wars, on one fateful day, a princess of the Ōtsutsuki, Kaguya had consume the fruit of the Shinju, who was one of the Earth's guardian gods in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. Despite of her good intention, Kaguya began to get corrupted by the evil power of the Shinju. Knowing winning was far achieved with the new power of Kaguya, the head of the Kusanagi clan, Saishū Kusanagi decided to save the remaining of the Kusanagi in their sacred underground dungeon and adding their most powerful barrier on top of it. The barrier was somehow impossible for anyone even the user itself to dissolve it either from the inner or the outer of the barrier. Almost 300 years past, the Kusanagi had found their way to break through the barrier after they got connected to one of the underworld gods through some kind of rituals. The god made a deal to give them power to break the barrier in return they have to use the power to get the god returns to the real world. The power was said to be continually flow through the ruler of the Kusanagi. Known Members Trivia * Silver colour of hair and iris were common traits among the members of the Kusanagi Clan.